Kyle Stoner
Kyle Stoner 'is a recurring character in Glee: The New Touch and class of 2015 graduate of Woodsville High School. Kyle first appeared during Welcome to High School. He was formerly a main character the first two seasons, but become a recurring character during Season Three after he graduated from high school. BackStory Kyle is the oldest of three brothers, he was a tomboy and cared about nothing, everything reling on his parents. His parents went to visit a distant relative, but their car crashed, leaving Kyle and his brothers orphans. Their guard was his uncle, Morgan, who lived far away from them. He changed there and went from the bad boy to the caring boy, all thanks to his uncle and his love for music which grew stronger as his uncle taugh him how to play instruments and he developed a talent for singing. Kyleseason2.jpg|150px Personality Kyle is handsome and is build-up, he seems the typical jock, but, in reality, he really cares about others and is always willing to help. He is a natural born leader. Biography Season One Kyle is introduced on the pilot episode, Welcome to High School, as a popular football player and boyfriend with lead cheerleader, Kat Kowalski. Kyle is shown to be more than just a football player as he has a passion for singing and is feeling uncomfortable with his relationship with Kat as she wants to hurry things up. Risking his popularity, Kyle auditions for glee club, but Kat finds out and they get into a huge fight, but Kyle finally decides ro end things up with Kat as he's tired of her using him. Kyle then finally joins glee club to follow his dreams, even tough he is teased by other football players for this. During A Little Party Never Killed Nobody, Kyle goes to a party at Lexie's house and sees Kat kissing Sean Preston, which makes Kyle jealous and gets into a fight with Sean, and is confused as he starts having feelings again for Kat. However, he decides he must be done with Kat completely and sings Never Forget with her, finally letting her go. Kyle then enlists football player Andre McBridge to join glee club after Brandon Day was expelled for plotting against them. He then starts having feelings for Leni Torres, and the two express their emotions to each other and start dating, forming a relationship, and they both lost their virginity to each other during Like a Virgin. Kyle once got into trouble while hanging out with friends, as he got drunk and did drugs and got arrested for one night, Leni was concerned about Kyle and made him promise never to drugs again. Kyle then performs at Nationals in LA, where they come in second place and is last seen saying his goodbyes to Shan Wittles as she leaves school. Season Two Kyle is first seen during the season premiere, The New Year, in which he tells how he spent Summer with Leni. He is then seen at the scenes around glee club, watching Ricky Nelson, Lennon Larson, Sabina Love and Mason Copeland get acepted to glee club. During Versus, Ricky repaced Kyle as the school´s quarterback, and started taking Kyle´s place as the most popular guy on school, causing Kyle to get extremely jealous and it leads to him severely punching Ricky on the face several times, causing him to get expelled from school for three days. Kyle then apologizes to Ricky, saying that he was stupid to be jealous and that he just had to acept some stuff, and he and Ricky agree to leave the past behind and become friends. In '#FridayNight, Leni breaks up with him after seeing him snorting cocaine. In The Point of No Return, '''Kyle confesses to Leni he had been doing drugs ocassionaly for some time, and tries to have Leni to forgive him but she doesn't and is dissapointed at him as she had suffer with drug addicts on the past. Kyle tries to leave drugs but finds it difficult, and hates himself for starting his addiction. Kyle attempts to leave his addiction and get Leni back, but keeps on succumbing into his addiction during Dog Days, however, he soon starts to leave drugs behind. He attempts to ask Leni her forgiveness during 'What Amy Did, '''however, although she appreciates him for changing, she decides to move on. During 'How Lexie Does It, 'Kyle is fully recovered from his drug abuse and states he got accepted into Yale as a pre-law major. Relationships Kat Kowalski The 'Kyle-Kat Relationship 'started prior to the pilot episode ''Welcome to High School and ended in the same episode due to the fact that Kyle believed that Kat was only dating him because he was popular. However, this break up caused Kat to cut herself. It was also stated that they never had sex together, although Kat wanted to. *Start Up: Prior to Welcome to High School (1x01) *End Of: Welcome to High School (1x01) Songs Solos *"Do or Die"(Welcome to High School) *"Losing My Religion"' (A Little Party Never Killed Nobody) *'Your Song (LOVE)'' *'''Radioactive(Spring Break, Pt I)'' Duets *'"Never Forget" '(Into You) *'Cristalized (The Plot)' *'VCR '(Indie Soul) *'Happy '(Dollar Bills) Solos (In A Group Number) *'"Raise Your Glass"' (Welcome to High School) *'Help! '(Boom) *'Boom Boom Pow '(Boom) *'Bohemian Rhapsody (In The Darkness)' *'One Love' (The Plot) *'This Is The New Year '(Summertime Sadness) *'Roar '(Showdown) *'Highway To Hell '(The New Touch Halloween Special) *'Thriller '(The New Touch Halloween Special) *'Chasing Cars '(LOVE) *'Do I Wanna Know? '(Indie Soul) *'Red Hands '(Indie Soul) *'Same Love '(Coming Out) *'Anything Could Happen '(We Got The Power) *'Lean On Me '(Coming Back) *'Untouched/Like A Virgin '(Like a Virgin) *'Demons '(Oakwood University) *'City Of Angels '(The Beginning) Gallery TNTFC1.jpg|'Glee: The New Touch Promotional Image' Kyle.jpg|Kyle Stoner- Season 1 1aa2ca3b-6fc3-4875-9dfa-f0e5aeeb64d0wallpaper.jpg|Glee: The New Touch season 1 full cast Trivia *Kyle was not originaly going to join glee club in episode one. *Kyle is the first character on the series to get high on weed. **Iris Novak is the second. *Kyle is of English, Swedish, and Hungarian-Jewish descent. *Kyle is Jewish, and is so far the only Jewish character in the show. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Former Main Characters